


Wrong Number

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Tora gets a very confusing text he can't help but respond to.
Relationships: Poppy/Tora
Comments: 106
Kudos: 395





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted three chapters of Weathering the Storm yesterday, you'll have to forgive me for no update today. However, this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile. It will be 6-7 chapters. I needed something light, Weathering the Storm is too dark to be my only outlet right now. Enjoy!

**_SUNDAY_ **

_So, I’m thinking French fries?_

Tora looked down at his phone in befuddlement. What the actual fuck? Who had gotten his number? How had they gotten it? He didn’t give it out. He texted back.

_what?_

Tora waited a moment, leaning against his car, smoking his cigarette when his phone dinged.

_You asked me earlier today what I wanted for lunch on Friday. I want French fries, with gravy and cheese curds. Get it? French Fries Friday, ha!_

Tora was even more confused now. He scratched his forehead with the back of his thumb as he reread the text. He hadn’t spoken to anyone other than Quincey that day, and all he wanted to talk about was how upset he was that Vince didn’t support his writing career. And what the fuck were cheese curds?

_that sounds hella nasty_

Tora took another drag of his cigarette.

_It’s not, it’s really good, you just need to try it_

Poppy set her phone down and returned to her painting, she was on the roof doing a landscape of the skyline, she loved her view.

_think i’ll pass_

She frowned; she didn’t get this guy at all. What was with him? He’d asked her out this afternoon, suggesting they have lunch on Friday. He had written down his number for her and everything! He had been so sweet. ‘hella nasty’ didn’t sound like the man she’d met at all, and now what, he didn’t want to have lunch anymore?

 _ok_ _what would you pick then?_

Tora thought about it for a moment, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was entertaining this conversation but he had time to kill, so fuck it.

_can I pick anything? No restrictions?_

Poppy paled as she read the text, oh god, not another pervert.

_As long as it’s actually food._

Tora laughed before he sent her a picture of Korean BBQ.

_of course it’s food, what did ya think I was gonna pick?_

Poppy sat up in her chair, not sure how to respond.

_sorry, last guy I gave my number to got very sexual very fast. Was a little worried you were going to make an innuendo about my lady bits._

Tora smirked at his phone. So, he was talking to a girl.

_nope. no innuendo. sorry to disappoint._

Poppy giggled at the sarcasm.

_well after the let downs I’ve been having lately this one is happily received_

Poppy bit her thumb, maybe she was revealing too much too soon.

_what kind of let downs?_

Tora frowned at his phone, he should really tell this girl she had the wrong number.

_oh just life stuff. I’m sure it would bore you, everyone has issues._

Tora wasn’t sure what to do. He was genuinely curious though, what did normal people consider issues?

_try me._

Poppy’s brows rose as she reread his two word text. She really hadn’t meant to take the conversation in this direction. She supposed if their date went well though he’d find out anyways.

_My ex cheated on me, I found out a couple weeks ago, walked in on him with someone else._

Tora stared at the text, before shoving his cigarette back in his mouth so he could type with both thumbs.

_what a fucking dick._

Poppy’s eyes widened, a little surprised by the harsh language. The sandy haired man she’d met today hadn’t come off the type to be so crude.

_I guess he was acting like one._

Tora glared down at his phone.

_you said disappointments, what else?_

Poppy smiled, he had picked up on that and cared enough to ask? How sweet!

_Just little things, messed up a meeting at work and wrecked my favourite jeans_

Tora glanced around the parking lot. There was still no sign of life. Fuck it, he had time. He texted her back.

_that’s shitty. what do ya do for work?_

Poppy wrinkled her brow, she had told him this afternoon. Well, now that she thought about it, all she had said was she worked for a publishing company, she could be a custodian or a secretary or a writer for all he knew.

_I’m an editor. I love to read and paint. They’re my two passions_

Tora smirked. Editor huh? A mousey girl with glasses conjured its self in his head.

_You got glasses then?_

Poppy snorted at his response

_No haha, I have great eyes, see?_

She attached a photo of her almost finished painting with the skyline in the background so he could compare.

_you’re talented_

He meant it, her painting was excellent, looked almost identical. Actually, he looked up, he was staring at the same skyline. He glanced around, his brow furrowing. He was way the fuck out here to pick up a package for Vince. What was a mousey, editor painter doing in a neighbourhood like this, this far outside the city?

_You live in a rough area?_

Poppy was startled by his response. How in the world did he know that? He must know the city really well to have memorized the skylines.

_Supposedly, I just moved here a month ago, it seems fine though, there’s a security guard for my building though so I’m not worried, I just don’t go out at night._

Tora frowned. She was outside now wasn’t she? Painting?

_So ya just spend all ya time inside?_

Her reply was instant.

_No, I paint on the roof._

Just then a car pulled into the lot. Tora put his phone away, striding over to the other car. The window rolled down and the man inside handed him a package. Without a word, Tora reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick stack of cash, passing it through the window. He returned to his own vehicle, heading back into the city, intent on getting his night over with, the girl waiting on his phone now forgotten.

Poppy scowled at her phone. It had been hours and he still hadn’t responded, she had thought their conversation had been going well. Maybe he got busy though? Deciding she wasn’t going to worry about it anymore she packed up her art supplies and headed back inside.


	2. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter of weathering the storm up today but no promises. Little busy today. Enjoy the fluff for now.
> 
> Song suggestion: What do you do with a BA in English/It sucks to be me by Avenue Q  
> I hate my life by Theory of a Deadman

**_MONDAY_ **

Poppy wasn’t sure she was doing the right thing but screw it, she was putting herself back out there. Hopefully she wasn’t as terrible at flirting as she thought.

_Hey, good morning, guess you got busy last night._

Tora rolled over on his couch, the sun was streaming in around the curtains of his window. Picking up his phone he flipped it open, a little annoyed by the time. It was stupid early for him.

_you could say that ya._

He had taken the package to Vince and then gone to hang out at Quincey’s. The man had kept him up half the night helping him critique his writing.

_What did you get up to?_

Tora shook his head, why was he responding? Whatever, he’d just scare her off with the truth, that would stop the texts real quick, then maybe he’d be able to get some shut eye.

_had to finish a drug deal then went to see a friend that writes gay smut, asked me to help him beta read._

Poppy pulled her hair back into a bun, laughing as she read his text.

_Oh ya? Hope it was steamy._

Tora shook his head, who the fuck was this girl? She was just cool with all that? Maybe she wasn’t as innocent as he thought?

_what did you do?_

Poppy wracked her brain, nibbling on her breakfast, trying to come up with something as clever as he had.

_Finished my painting, and then wrestled a Tiger, pretty quiet night for me really._

Tora snorted. He got it now, she thought he had been joking about his night.

_tiger huh? how big was it?_

Poppy giggled as she typed away, glad he had taken the bait.

_Huge. Colossal, terrifying large. Wanna know how I won?_

Tora smirked; the kid had a sense of humour. There was no way she could know how close she was hitting home.

_how?_

Poppy bit her lip, giggling at her own joke before hitting send.

_Cat nip. Tigers are just big kittens. Give them cat nip and they roll right over._

Tora raised an eyebrow, mildly offended.

_K, sweetheart. Whatever ya say._

Poppy wasn’t sure what to do. That seemed like the end of conversation. She wanted to keep talking though. She typed a response as she moved around her apartment collecting her things for work.

_So what’s on the agenda for today?_

Tora had no idea how to answer that. She obviously thought his life was a joke. What the fuck did normal people do?

_just work._

Poppy smiled, seeing an opening to finally ask him something.

_I have a shirt that says can’t someone else just do it? I feel that way about work sometimes, do you?_

Tora sighed, lighting a cigarette.

_all the fucking time_

Poppy frowned, as she packed her work satchel.

_You don’t like your work then?_

Tora scratched his head as he laid back down. What was he doing? Why was he responding?

_fucking hate it, wish I didn’t have to do it_

Poppy’s frowned deepened, that wasn’t good. Poor guy.

_Why don’t you quit and get a new one?_

Tora blinked at his screen, he supposed that is what most people would do. He thought about his response carefully.

_i’m specialized. not really a job ya quit. don’t know how to do anything else._

Poppy was intrigued; she sat down next to her bag,

_What do you do?_

Tora sighed, wracking his brain for a safe answer.

_i’m a bodyguard_

Poppy’s eyes widened in surprise, she hadn’t expected that. He had said he helped people when they met, pretty vague. She guessed bodyguards helped people?

_Why do you hate it? That sounds exciting._

Tora rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

_it’s a family business, didn’t have a choice, just sucks sometimes having to hurt people_

Poppy sighed, she hadn’t thought of that aspect of the job

_I’m sorry, I hadn’t thought of that. Well, what do you like then?_

Tora was tempted to chuck his phone at the wall, what the hell was he doing? He typed a response instead.

_working out and video games._

Poppy smiled, she supposed those were pretty typical guy things.

_Can’t say I play a lot of video games but I work out at home when I can_

Tora smirked, a mousey painter editor that worked out huh?

_you work out eh? ya strong?_

Poppy snorted, how should she describe herself?

_Not really, well, I guess I am for being five foot nothing, I have a mean right hook so watch out_

Tora smiled at her message. So she was short? And what was this about punching?

_bet you’re super fierce, ya fight Tigers after all. ya need a step ladder to deliver that hook?_

Poppy giggled, glad he seemed to be in a light hearted mood again.

_Oh come on, you’re not that much taller than me_

Tora raised his brows. Right, he had forgotten she thought he was someone else.

_i don’t know, i think ya’d need a boost_

Poppy smiled at his response as she slipped on her shoes and locked her door. She really needed to get down to the bus before she missed it.

_Well don’t give me a reason to sock you and we won’t have to find out_

Tora smiled, he liked this girl. She was feisty.

_K, I have to go to work. Text me later!_

Tora frowned at her follow up message, a little surprised by his own disappointment. Oh well, at least he could go back to sleep now.

~ ~ ~

Tora was in a foul mood. Quincey had insisted he escort him to a musical theatre performance. He supposed it was kinda funny. Reminded him a little of sesame street for adults. Quincey was pretty into it. He wondered if wrong number girl would like it, she liked art and words. Why not theatre? He frowned, why the hell was she on his mind? He had no idea who she was. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot her a quick text.

_Yo, check this out. Reminded me of ya._

He attached a link to one of the songs, titled ‘What do you do with a BA in English?’ It wouldn’t send the whole link, only the first two minutes.

Poppy set her book aside when she heard her phone ding. A smile spread across her face when she realized who it was from. She listened to the song laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

_Ouch, shots fired, I know I may be a little broke but I have a job, hahaha_

Tora smirked at her response, glancing around to make sure Quincey was still in line for the bathroom.

_Sorry, thought we were talking about how much life sucks sometimes?_

Poppy laughed, remembering their earlier conversation. He really was a moody guy wasn’t he?

_No, as long as you focus on the good, you’ll find it outweighs the bad. Besides, I’m relating hard to the girl in the song, with my gigantic heart and all._

Tora snorted, typing a quick response before noticing Quincey had disappeared into the washroom.

_Ya I bet you’re a real sweetheart. When you’re not tossing jabs and hooks. Feisty pants._

Poppy was grinning, so glad he wasn’t turned off by her boxing. It was something Julri had always been weird about.

_The sweetest, even when I clock you in the face._

Tora grinned at his phone, he was definitely a fan of this girl.

_i’ll be sure to get a stool for ya so ya can’t miss_

Poppy smiled and texted him back with a link to “I hate my life” by Theory of a Dead Man before going back to her book.

_Jerk. This one reminds me of you._

Tora responded before sliding his phone back in his pocket, Quincey would be back from the bathroom in a moment and he didn’t need him asking questions.

_I’ll check it out later. Gotta go._


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy for fluff's sake. Enjoy! As always, I really enjoy your commentary! :P

**_TUESDAY_ **

_that was a low blow. accurate. but low._

Poppy giggled as she read the text she had woken up to, she typed a response.

_Sorry, thought you could dance to it since it suited you so well. Why be moody when you can shake your booty right?_

With no response forthcoming, Poppy decided to get up and get her butt in gear. She had almost missed the bus yesterday.

She was half way to work when his text slid across the news article she was reading.

_shake your booty huh? not a dancer. you do that a lot?_

Poppy smiled down at her phone, feeling cheeky.

_Only in my underwear with a hairbrush for a microphone. Gotta keep it classy._

Tora set down his weight when his headphones dinged, interrupting his music. Guess she’d gotten his text. He should probably finish his set before answering. He gripped the bar, fully prepared to punch out the last four reps when his phone beeped again, letting him know the text was waiting. Oh whatever, he could finish his set in a minute. Hell, he’d just restart a new one. He grinned inanely at her response.

_underwear huh? mind if I watch? :P_

Poppy giggled, she supposed she’d asked for that. He was fun though, and hadn’t said anything even remotely sexual yet. Flirting was ok wasn’t it?

_Only if you promise to be my dance partner. Then again, nevermind, with you being SO much bigger than me you’d probably stomp on my feet._

Tora wasn’t sure how to respond, just how short was this guy she’d met? He had thought they were going somewhere sexy and now she was making jokes again? He typed the first thing that came to mind.

_i don’t stomp on anything unless I mean to. you’re safe with me. mostly._

Poppy smiled down at her screen, pillowing her arms on her bag in front of her.

_I guess that’s true, you are a bodyguard after all. Comes with the territory._

Tora wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his forearm, pleased he had finally figured out a way to know what she looked like.

_have to know who I’m protecting though. gotta be able to find them in a crowd. how about ya remind me?_

Poppy frowned at her phone. Was he asking for a selfie? She was pretty sure that’s what he meant. She scrolled through her phone, trying to find a pretty one. She didn’t take many selfies. She finally settled on a photo Julri had taken of her the month before. She supposed she looked cute. She sent it and held her breath.

Tora had gone back to the bar, he was six reps in when his phone dinged again. He opened the phone and grinned. Well damn. She was cute, and short and lush. Just look at that body. The sundress itself was decent but it hugged her curves in a way that bordered indecent. He wondered if her ‘booty’ was as full as her chest. He still wasn’t quite sure how she’d fucked up the number of the guy she was supposed to be chatting with but he was happy about it now.

_got it, happy to protect ya anytime sweetheart, free of charge._

Poppy smiled, glad he liked the picture.

_Thanks Jeidon. I appreciate it._

Tora scrunched up his face. Jeidon? What kind of – Jeidon could go fuck himself.

_call me tora. i hate jeidon._

Poppy scrunched up her face in confusion; he had introduced himself as Jeidon. Then again, almost no one actually called her Poppylan. She supposed having a preferred name wasn’t that weird.

_Is that a nickname?_

Tora rubbed the back of his neck. He had meant he hated the guy and his stupid name. Now she thought… fuck. He was taking this too far. He should really tell her she had the wrong guy. Well, he wouldn’t lie at least.

_people call me tora. friends too, you’re a friend ain’t ya?_

Poppy grinned, still feeling cheeky as she stepped off the bus.

_Well, maybe more if our date goes well Friday?_

Tora threw his phone across the room. Fuck. He had forgotten about that. What was he supposed to do? He needed to tell her, should have told her days ago. Shit. He supposed he could keep this up and then ghost her on Friday? Ugh. He’d figure it out later. He stationed himself beneath the bench intent on finishing his workout.

~ ~ ~

Poppy stared at her phone, trying to will a reply from him as she munched on her sandwich. He hadn’t responded and she was a little nervous she had overstepped now. Crap. How did people flirt over text? How did you know what was ok and what wasn’t?

“What’s wrong?” Erdene asked, taking a seat beside her.

“Oh, hey, it’s just this guy I met. We’re having lunch on Friday. I’m just worried I scared him off,” Poppy passed Erdene her phone so she could read the texts.

“Girl, look at you! Texting about underwear! I’m proud of you,” Erdene praised her as she typed a message and sent it before giving Poppy back her phone.

“Erdene!” Poppy screeched when she realized what she’d done.

“Come on, let me text him! I love stuff like this!” Erdene urged, swiping the phone back.

~ ~ ~

Tora eyed his phone sceptically, he supposed he didn’t really know her very well but it still seemed out of character from her texts thus far. He rubbed his jaw, at a loss as to how to respond.

_What’s wrong Tiger, ya scared of me now? RAWR_

Tora glared at the screen a moment longer before typing the first thing that popped into his head.

_not scared of much. certainly not afraid of you feisty pants._

Tora moved to get out of car when his phone dinged again. That was quick.

_Maybe I’ll show you how feisty I am Friday ;P_

Tora arched a brow at that. She wanted to flirt now eh?

_oh ya? how ya gonna do that? should I get your stool out?_

He tapped his thumb on the steering wheel waiting for her response.

_Don’t need a stool if we’re horizontal._

Tora sucked in a harsh breath. He wanted to throw his phone again. She thought she was texting another man. Fuck. Instincts told him he probably didn’t have much in common with ‘Jeidon’. He did his best to curb his irrational jealousy. He didn’t know either of these people for fuck’s sake.

_that so?_

~ ~ ~

Poppy snatched her phone from Erdene’s hand, utterly mortified by what she had written. “You can’t just text things like that! He’s going to be expecting something now when I meet him!”

“Oh come on Poppy, it’s just flirting,” Erdene countered.

“No Erdene! You know I’m a virgin,” she whispered the last word like a dirty secret.

“Tell him then,” Erdene said, crossing her arms. “Tell him it was your friend and not you.”

Poppy stared at her message thread. He had responded after ignoring her all day. Maybe Erdene was right and she should be a little flirty. She didn’t want to be a virgin forever.

~ ~ ~

Tora was getting impatient; it had been five minutes now with no response. How did she just send something like that and then ignore him? He texted her again.

_ya still there?_

He stared at his screen, the typing dots were moving.

_Yes, sorry, was talking to a friend. How’s your day going so far?_

What? Tora was befuddled again, hadn’t they just been discussing sex? That was one hell of a one eighty.

_shit. better when I got your text._

He tried to bait her, maybe if he played his cards right he could get a dirty pic out of this. Not a total loss then.

_Sorry, this is embarrassing but that wasn’t me. My friend had my phone, she’s a bit much sometimes, love her though. Sorry to disappoint you. I’m not like that. Nothing is going to happen Friday. Maybe eventually, but not on a first date._

Tora banged his head off the back of his seat. Stupid, he was fucking stupid. He knew it was out of character.

_it’s fine sweetheart. no expectations, just like talking to ya. put a password on ya phone. text me when you’re alone._

Tora slipped his phone in his pocket and got out of the car. Vince was gonna be pissed. She’d made him late.

~ ~ ~

Poppy finished her dinner, indie pop drifting from her laptop speakers. It was raining, she liked the rain. Sighing she put her plate away, threw on a sweater and went to sit on her balcony. She really did have a great view. She pulled out her phone and reread his last message, unsure what to do. He had said he had no expectations but he had also said to text when alone. Why alone? Well she supposed there was no harm in asking.

_Why did you want me to wait till I was alone?_

Tora felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket as he held down the squirming man beneath him. He frowned, sure if he loosened his grip the guy would run. Tora really didn’t want to have to chase him down again. The fucker was fast. If it was her, she’d have to wait till he was done.


	4. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I'm having so much fun writing this :P Probably one of my favourites so far. I'll update Weathering the Storm tonight or tomorrow depending on how much wine I consume in the next few hours. :P
> 
> Anyways, as always, let me know what ya think! I'm loving all your comments!

**WEDNESDAY**

Tora pulled out his phone, it was late, she was probably asleep by now. He typed out his message anyways.

_ya don’t make me wait when you’re alone._

Poppy rolled over and grabbed her phone. She had been waiting for a reply all night! She really should be asleep, it was after midnight. She wondered if she should text him back. Would that make her look desperate though? He’d waited hours to text her back…then again he had said he liked it when she texted him back quickly…

_Want my attention that bad? :)_

Tora had just started his car when he felt his phone buzz. He smirked at it and typed out a message ignoring hers entirely.

_didn’t think ya’d still be up. if we’re gonna keep talking i gotta decide what to name ya in my contacts. how about fiestypants?_

Poppy chuckled to herself as she sat up in bed and turned on the light. She chose to ignore the comment about being up late. He didn’t need any ego stroking.

_No, Poppy is just fine. I’m named after a flower you know?_

Poppy. Tora cocked a brow, that was an odd name too, leagues better than ‘Jeidon’ though. Then again, Tora was a bit out there. He smiled; her name was too easy to fuck with.

_sorry phone is cracked, can’t quite read that, was that puppy? or poopy?_

She glared down at her phone. He was being a jerk again.

_Hardy har har. Very original, like I haven’t heard those before._

Tora chuckled at her response, ‘fair’, he thought. She had probably had people screwing with her name her whole life.

_how about sweetheart? ya like sweetheart?_

Poppy sighed, she really wasn’t all that into pet names. Julri had called her Popsicle, she guessed sweetheart was better than that. But still.

_not a single bit, not that it will stop you from calling me that though, you seem partial to it_

Tora laughed, typing his response immediately.

_fine, have it your way…bobby_

Poppy frowned; sure he was just trying to get a rise out of her. Well two could play at that game.

_Bobby eh? Some bodyguard you are, can’t even keep a name straight. Your poor clients are gonna wind up in trouble at this rate._

Tora’s jaw ticked as his good mood dissipated. She had hit a nerve. He knew she was just trying to tease him but fuck. Too many people he cared about had been hurt because of him. He shut off his phone and drove home, in no mood to answer her.

~ ~ ~

Poppy checked her phone at work for the hundredth time that day. She had waited a solid twenty minutes that morning for him to answer her before finally deciding to go to sleep. It was almost three in the afternoon now and he still hadn’t answered her. She knew he didn’t like his job, maybe she had taken things too far? She didn’t know him yet…maybe he had lost a client before? It was a big city and people got hurt all the time. She read about it in the newspaper. She should really apologize. Things were going so well so far, she didn’t want to screw this up. Her Dad’s voice echoed in her head, ‘just tell them what you need from them’.

_Hey…listen, I’m sorry if I crossed a line last night. I’m sure you’re great at what you do. I didn’t mean it. I kinda like you and I hope we can keep talking?_

Tora paused his video game and glanced down at his phone. Quincey was distracted with his notebook on the other end of the couch. Confident he wouldn’t notice, Tora typed a quick message back to her before returning to his game.

_ya pissed me off. over it. we can keep talking._

Poppy frowned at his message. She wasn’t sure if she should be disappointed or relieved. She was glad she had apologized; she had figured he was upset. He hadn’t acknowledged her ‘I like you’. Her self-esteem was a little hurt though that he hadn’t returned the sentiment. She typed her response and went back to work.

_k._

Tora paused his game and went to the washroom to read her text. He really didn’t need Quincey being nosy or asking questions. She was his little secret and he wanted to keep it that way. His brow furrowed as he read her text. What the fuck? She had just said she liked him and now she was being cold?

_what’s with the response? ya pissed with me now? i said i was over it._

Tora leaned against the marble vanity waiting for a response.

_I’m not mad. Just a little disappointed._

Tora was lost, he hated mind games, she sounded like a parent reprimanding a child. What the fuck? Who was she, Vince?

_why ya disappointed?_

Her response was instantaneous.

_you didn’t say you liked me back._

Tora rolled his eyes as he read the words on his screen. Mildly relieved she was at least straight forward.

_thought it was fucking obvious. i take the time to text ya don’t i?_

Poppy smiled at his response. He was being crude again. That was okay though, she was just happy he felt the same way.

_Good._ _:) I’ll text you tonight, gotta go back to work._

_~ ~ ~_

Tora was lying on his couch, finally pleased to have a slow night. No one had called him, Vince hadn’t given him any orders and Quincey was out on a date. He had grabbed some take out from Alice’s and worked out. All in all it was a pretty good night. His phone buzzed. Tora smirked to himself. Nevermind, it was a great night.

_Hey! Just got home for the night hbu?_

Tora reclined on the sofa, no video games tonight, he was more than happy to give her his full attention.

_off for the night._

Poppy slipped off her shoes and set her work bag to the side, intent on a hot meal, soft music, and a bath.

_Same, I can’t wait to relax, busy day today_

Poppy moved to her bedroom, stripping down and throwing on her robe before moving to the kitchen. Contemplating what she wanted to eat.

_what’s relaxing for ya? more painting?_

Opting for pasta, she texted him back as she set a pot to boil, and started chopping up some vegetables.

_Sometimes, not tonight though, too cloudy outside for painting. It was rather dreary today eh?_

Tora sighed. Did she seriously want to talk about the weather?

_ya it’s been shit. so what are ya doing tonight?_

His eyes widened as he read her reply.

_Thought I’d make a nice meal and then take a bath. Wanna keep me company?_

Poppy stirred the noodles in her pot, waiting for them to cook all the way through. She just about dropped her phone in the water when she read his reply.

_thought you weren’t like that? but hell ya._

Tora wondered for a moment how she might react if he showed up at her door. Most women seemed to like the way he looked. He hoped he was handsome enough she wouldn’t care he wasn’t the guy she’d actually met.

_OMG! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I meant like, wanna talk while I’m in the bath not, like, come join me IN the bath. Omg I’m so embarrassed. I’m sorry._

He smirked. Of course that’s what she meant.

_answer is still hell ya. any way I get to be around ya while you’re wet and naked works for me._

Poppy blushed so deeply she could feel her cheeks burning.

_Tora. you’re making me uncomfortable._

Tora smiled at her message, yawning after a moment of thought.

_sorry sweetheart, just wanted to make sure ya knew I meant what I said about liking ya._

Poppy grinned at her screen. Okay, maybe he wasn’t a perv. She did understand why he may have misunderstood her message.

_sorry if I was too forward earlier today._

Tora cocked a brow at her message, his head leaning on the arm rest behind him.

_not at all._

Poppy sighed and thought for a moment. How could she redirect this conversation?

_Ok. Time for a serious question. Why does Snoop Dogg need an umbrella?_

Tora’s brows drew together, his nose twitching. That was a little weird. He thought about it for a moment.

_why?_

Poppy giggled to herself as she typed her own stupid joke. She hoped he laughed. Some people thought her jokes were bad. She and her father had loved trading them back and forth though.

_Fo’ Drizzle. Haha, get it? Cause it’s been so rainy lately? :P_

Tora chuckled, it was a pretty cringey joke but honestly, it just kind of made him like her more. It was nice to talk to someone who was open and not guarded. No one joked like that with him. Ever.

_that was pretty bad sweetheart…tell me another._

Poppy spent the rest of the evening telling him awful jokes until she regretfully informed him it was time for bed.


	5. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before y'all jump down my throat I'd like to remind ya that I'm not done. I have Friday and Saturday done, just need to edit. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Can't wait to see what you have to say about this one! ;P
> 
> Song suggestion: See Through by The Band CAMINO (to those of you who check out my song suggestions, thank you, I put a lot of thought into them.)

**THURSDAY**

_morning sweetheart_

Poppy smiled down at her phone as she brushed her teeth. This was new. She usually had to engage him first.

_Morning! The rain finally stopped!_

Poppy laughed at his response as she pulled on her skirt.

_ya, no mo’ drizzle_

She grabbed her bag and slide it over her shoulder before texting him back.

_Hahaha I knew you had a sense of humour, just took most of the night to get it out of you! You finally gonna tell me a joke now?_

Tora glanced away from his phone, blushing. He scratched his neck tattoo. He did know one Gyu had told him a couple weeks ago.

_why do thugs buy used cop cars?_

Poppy smiled as she made her way down to the bus stop. She knew this one and had already decided on her next couple replies.

_Why?_

Tora typed the punchline, glancing around self-consciously, feeling like a moron as he did it. He was alone in his apartment no one could see his screen.

_they never got to sit up front._

Poppy knew what was coming and she still giggled as she sat in the bus shelter.

_Hahaha cop cars and out of all the jokes I told you, you reference Snoop Dogg, you’re a straight up G aren’t ya?_

Tora blinked at her response in surprise before realizing she hadn’t guessed anything and was joking again. He typed his response, thankful she wouldn’t realize it was truth. It eased his conscious a bit that he was at least trying to be honest with her.

_oh ya, I’m all ‘bout that thug life. i’m the baddest OG around this town._

Poppy was laughing so hard she snorted, the man next to her shooting her a disapproving look.

_well you might be all ‘bout that thug life but drop the ‘t’ and i’m ‘bout that life. Feel free to come right on in for one bro._

Tora barked out a laugh. Of course she was all about hugs. He pulled up her photo again, admiring her smile, wondering what it would be like to have her smile at him like that. He’d love to hug her, she looked so soft. That had him scowling. He’d probably never get to touch her. Hug life and Thug life didn’t exactly mix, didn’t stop him from wishing though.

_hugs huh? don’t think that’s a good idea Bobby. think that would just make me want more._

Poppy stopped giggling in her bus seat, feeling very torn. She knew what she wanted to say. She just wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. She bit her lip. Life was about taking risks right? Screw it.

_well, I said I’m not like that on a first date…didn’t say anything about the second ;P_

Tora groaned. She was killing him. This was so unfair. Fuck Jeidon and his short ass legs. He’d never wanted to kill someone he’d never met so bad in his life.

_careful sweetheart, don’t go getting me excited now. I can be a real animal sometimes, wouldn’t want ya upset when ya find out I’m no gentleman_

Poppy bit her thumb as she reread his response a third time. She should really be embarrassed or uncomfortable. Really though, if she were being honest with herself, she was incredibly turned on. At some point during their joking last night she had become extremely comfortable with him. When he had mentioned wanting to join her in the bath she had been mortified. Now though, she desperately wanted to touch herself as she thought about bathing with him. She wondered what it would be like to touch herself like that while talking to him about it. He didn’t exactly fit the body type of the men she read about in her bodice rippers but she was into his hint of aggression, very flattered he found her sexy. She wanted to be bold.

_Animal eh? I can handle it. I wrestle tigers remember ;P Who said I’m looking for a gentleman anyways?_

Tora ran a shaky hand through his hair. This was dangerous. He glanced down at his tented crotch, not sure if she’d be horrified by what she did to him anymore. This girl was everything he never knew he wanted. He desperately wanted to wrestle with her. He’d love to crush all those beautiful curves beneath him. He was tempted to shove his hand in his pants and relieve himself. He needed to shut this shit down before he did or said something stupid.

_k sweetheart, you’re killing me and i’m just over here doing my best to be respectful. are ya saying you’re dtf now? I really need to know. cause if ya are, i want to finish this conversation tonight once ya alone at home. if not it’s fine but ya gotta stop teasing me. you’re doing things to me._

Poppy stepped off the bus and began making her way up to her office. Her face pained as she read his text. She had no idea what she wanted. His comment about being an animal and hot for her had had her clenching her own thighs for relief. Was she bold enough to sext someone? Crap. She knew she shouldn’t have let Erdene talk her into being flirty. She finally settled on just being honest.

_I don’t think I could continue this over text without feeling really self-conscious. As far as dtf.. I’m not sure. I like you though, and am not unaffected by your words. It’s not completely off the table for the future but definitely not on a first date._

Tora dragged a hand down his face. This girl really was killing him, she had just rejected him without actually rejecting him. Christ. 

_ok sweetheart, thanks for being straight forward. i like that there’s no bullshit from ya. i’ll respect that. I gotta go to work now though. text me later._

He was full of shit. He had hours before he needed to meet Smithy. He just needed to do something about the pipe in his pants and didn’t want to talk to her while he did it. Just seemed wrong.

_~ ~ ~_

_I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! I usually take my lunch around one, does that work for you?_

Tora’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He watched as Smithy hit the guy they were roughing up once more before he checked it. Right. She thought she had a date tomorrow. He’d just let her down easy. No sense in hurting the girl’s feelings. It was a little late now to tell her she had the wrong number. That would just be awkward, and he didn’t have the heart to ghost her, he liked her too much. He wanted to keep talking to her. He wondered absently how long he’d be able to string her along. He enjoyed their chats.

_Sorry sweetheart, can’t make it, little busy, maybe some other time_

Poppy was determined not to cry, the disappointment like a lead stone in her gut. Why was he rejecting her? Julri was a cheating jerk, this guy was just a jerk. She had spent the better part of the week talking to him. He had said he liked her!

_You’re an ass. You’re the one that asked me out and now you’re bailing?_

Tora’s eyebrows rose, well then. Maybe she wasn’t kidding about clocking him in the face. Something told him she wouldn’t appreciate him showing up in her date’s stead though, not after this long. He also had a habit of scaring people, he doubted a girl who told awful dad jokes and was too shy to sext would be interested in him.

_you want to meet me that bad?_

Poppy’s eyes widened. What the hell? What a self-centered, no good, rotten –

_No. I have no interest in ever seeing you again. You lost your chance. Go choke on a rock. Jerk._

Tora laughed out loud at her response. ‘choke on a rock’ he liked it. He might even use it on somebody, he’d choked people a bunch of different ways but never with a rock.

_choke on a rock. creative. I like it. Mind if I use it?_

Poppy was so utterly confused by his response.

_What?_

Tora turned away from the men behind him, Smithy could handle it on his own.

_what other insults ya got?_

Poppy could feel her eye twitching. Was this guy for real?

_Are you serious?_

Tora leaned against the wall, completely focused on the girl on the other end of his phone.

_yup_

Poppy glanced around her office, not sure what to do. Wasn’t he just supposed to call her a bitch and stop texting her now?

_You have got to be the most arrogant guy I’ve ever spoken to. Where do you get off? I hope you slip on a banana peel and fall down the stairs._

Tora was grinning stupidly at his phone, having no doubt she was pissed. He really liked this girl, she was unlike anyone he had ever met. Did she really consider that a threat? It just seemed adorable to him considering he was used to people pulling guns on him.

_ok sweetheart. I gotta know, just how angry are ya really? Cause I kinda think you’re fucking with me now._

Poppy responded without thinking, immediately regretting it.

_I’m livid. How dare you blow me off like I don’t matter? Like I’m not important enough for you to care about all of my time you’ve wasted? Especially if you never had any intention of showing up for our date to begin with?!_

Tora frowned, all his humour forgotten. He’d actually hurt her. Damn it. He should have just told her she had the wrong number from the beginning. She did matter to him. More than he’d care to admit aloud.

_You win. I’m an asshole. Give me a place and time and I’ll be there._ 


Poppy was fuming. How dare he just presume she still wanted to meet him?

_Narin city park, northern most bench, 6pm. I’m only agreeing so I can give you a piece of my mind in person!_

Tora sighed, he was well aware she was going to be disappointed.

_Ok, see you tomorrow._

Tora was mildly surprised when his phone buzzed in his pocket on his way back to Smithy.

_No. Tonight. It won’t take long. I’m not wasting a Friday night on you._

Tora frowned. Ouch. That stung a little. Whatever, might as well get this over and done with. It had been fun while it lasted though.

_Fine._

~ ~ ~

Poppy was still angry as she picked at a loose thread on her bag. She had gotten to the park at 5:45, she needed a few minutes to collect herself before he got there. She had rehearsed what she was going to say to him the whole way there. Underneath all the anger though, she was actually really sad. She had liked him, but he was just another disappointment, like Julri.

She checked her watch. 5:55, she looked around. The park was surprisingly deserted for this time of year. There were a few people milling about, but not many. A very tall man with long black hair was out for a stroll, smoking a cigarette. He was sporting a black t-shirt and jeans, two sleeves of tattoos on full display. He looked completely out of place amid the few children playing and couples out for walks around him. To her surprise he plopped down on the other end of the bench from her. He threw his arm over the back of the bench, the limb so long his fingers almost touched her hair and shoulder. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “Hey,” he greeted her.

“Uh, hi,” she responded, very confused as to why he was talking to her. He was very handsome but also kind of terrifying. He had a very large tattoo on his neck and was so big it made her a little uncomfortable. He was easily twice her size.

Tora fidgeted with his cigarette, trying to find the words to tell her he had been the guy she had been texting. “Uh, listen, I’m waiting for someone-” Poppy began before he cut her off.

“I know Poppy, name’s Tora. Nice to finally meet ya. Sorry for being a jerk today, didn’t mean to piss ya off.” He explained, eyeing her carefully. She had gone stone still, just staring at him, her mouth gaping.

Poppy took a moment to recover from her shock, her brain moving a hundred miles a minute, settling on the only explanation that made sense to her, “Did he put you up to this? To screw with me? Because this really isn’t funny, and I’m not laughing.”

Tora leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, his cigarette dangling from his fingers. His head turned to face her. “No one put me up to anything. Just thought I owed it ya to finally tell ya you had the wrong number. Disappointed?” Tora took another drag of his cigarette before adding bitterly, “Thought you liked wrestling big tigers?”

Poppy was dumb founded. Too lost in thought to be embarrassed by what he’d said to her. Wrong number? She had been texting _this_ guy? Oh god. Her stomach fell to her toes. She knew that seven had looked wonky! Maybe it really had been a two. She swallowed thickly, staring at him in horror, “You’re really not joking are you?”

Tora smirked at her, trying to hide the sting of her rejection, “naw Bobby, I’m not fuckin’ with ya. You can clock me in the face now if ya want. Don’t even need a stool, you could probably just stand on the bench. I wouldn’t blame ya. I should have told ya sooner but,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “I liked talking to ya.”

Poppy was fidgeting uncomfortably, unsure of what to say, her brain still trying to process what he was telling her, “is that why you tried to blow me off this morning?”

Tora cocked a brow at her, he was impressed, she was squirming but doing her best to appear unafraid. He leaned back on the bench, trying to appear unbothered, trying his best to give her more space so she might feel more comfortable with him, “ya, I didn’t think you’d be too thrilled to meet me.”

Poppy eyed him sceptically. This was all too much for her, “well thank you for telling me.” She eyed him, taking in all the tattoos, the muscles, the way he sat like he owned the bench. “Look I-” she paused not sure what she wanted to say. She was so embarrassed and in the same token so angry. How dare he pretend to be someone else? He was so far out of her realm of expectations for this evening. She had no idea how she felt about this whole situation. “Nevermind, thanks for showing up to come clean. I appreciate it.” Standing up, she turned to walk away from him.

Tora closed his eyes and sighed to himself, the small thread of hope that she might still want to talk to him, actually him, not some other guy, fled him. Fuck. He spent the next few hours chain smoking on that bench, long after she had gone.


	6. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha I love this story! It's so much fun to write. Poor Tora, I'm so mean to him. :P
> 
> Song suggestion: I'm Not Alright by Loud Luxury/ Bryce Vince

**FRIDAY**

Poppy rolled over in bed as her alarm shrieked at her, she was tempted to chuck it at the wall. She had barely slept at all. The beast of a man she had met yesterday weighing heavy on her mind. She had spent all night scrolling back through their texts feeling more and more self-conscious as she reread them. She couldn’t believe she’d had those conversations with him. _Him!_ Everything made so much more sense now. She pushed the heels of her palms against her eyes, shaking her head back and forth on her pillow. She opened her message thread glaring at the text that had been the root cause of her sleeplessness.

_I can be a real animal sometimes, wouldn’t want ya upset when ya find out I’m no gentleman_

She had no doubt Tora, the real Tora, not Jeidon, could be an animal. She conjured an imagine of him in her head, smoking lazily as he lounged on the bench beneath him, all that masculinity just seeping off him in waves. Fudge biscuits he was hot. She bit her lip, feeling the heat pooling low in her belly. She moaned an ‘oh god’ as she remembered another text between them. She had said she liked to wrestle tigers! Tigers! His name was Tiger!! _Oh god shoot me now_ , she thought, rolling over to scream into her pillow, the double entendre not lost on her. He must be having a good laugh about her. She felt so embarrassed. Another of his messages floated to the forefront of her mind.

_any way I get to be around ya while you’re wet and naked works for me._

That one had her eyes opening against her pillow before she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, blushing down to her toes. She wondered if he had meant it. He knew what she looked like before yesterday. She had sent him a picture. Could a man like him really be attracted to her? She bit her lip, her brow furrowing. She flipped over to sit on her bum, crossing her legs as she picked up her phone and typed out a message.

_Hey, listen about yesterday, I’m sorry for walking off, I just didn’t know how to handle it. You weren’t what I was expecting, like at all, you’re_

Poppy frowned at her text box. He was what? Enormous? The sexiest man she’d ever met in person? The most intimidating man she’d ever been within three feet of? An asshole? A jerk for leading her on and not telling her the truth? A dirty liar for tricking her into sending him a photo of her and telling him her name when he was catfishing her! Poppy reread her text and hit the back button, deleting his message. Screw him, he didn’t deserve an apology from her. He’s the one who should be apologizing! She didn’t care how sexy he was. She was done being lied to! Julri had been more than enough lying shady jerk she cared to experience in one lifetime.

Huffing to herself, Poppy got out of bed and moved around her apartment fueled by rage as she readied herself for work. She slammed cupboards, tossed items and scowled as she shoved her feet in her shoes once she had finished getting ready. He was a lost cause anyways, she thought as she stomped down the stairs to the bus. Even if she did forgive him, how was she ever supposed to trust the guy when he had been lying to her from day one?

~ ~ ~

Tora opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Today was gonna be awful, he could just tell. He let his head fall to the side, too lazy to fight the weight of it. His eyes drifted to his phone. She hadn’t texted him last night. He felt like a fool for even hoping she might still reach out once she had calmed down. He couldn’t believe how much he was going to miss her. He’d only known her for a few days and already he felt attached to her. Not being able to text her good morning was killing him. He screwed his eyes shut. He was being ridiculous. She was just some woman. It would never have worked between them anyways. She was too…sweet? Corny? Adorable? Small? Beautiful? Fuck.

She had looked so good yesterday, fuck her picture, it didn’t do her justice. He had just about tripped over his own feet when he had spotted her on the bench, her hair fluttering in the breeze, her beautiful face searching for some short ass guy. And that outfit, she’d worn a v neck t-shirt tucked into a denim skirt. He could feel himself hardening as he thought about the way the material had stretched over her breasts, her chest on display. He had never been so happy to be so big. His height offered him a view of all that cleavage without making it obvious he was starring since he had to look down at her to begin with. The outfit hadn’t been overtly sexy but he had a feeling she made all her clothes seem indecent. He let his hand wander into his pants as he thought about how her ass looked as she walked away from him. The skirt had hugged her hips deliciously. Her ‘booty’ was definitely just as lush as her chest. Fuck he wanted to touch her. He thought about her mouth as he took hold of himself but released himself just as quickly as his mind conjured her horrified stare.

He pulled his hand out of his pants, his lust dissipating. His face filled with sadness. She didn’t want him. Why would she? He grabbed his phone and clicked on their message thread. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard. What the hell did he say? Sorry for being a big scary thug? Sorry for not telling ya sooner? Tora stood and started pacing, his agitation rising, sorry I’m not some puny little man that you’d rather be with? Sorry I scare every-fucking-one? Sorry ya can’t see past the exterior and just fucking accept me? That one had him throwing his phone and slamming his fist into the wall. Fuck. He leaned his forehead against the wall next to his fist. Why couldn’t he ever have anything good in his life without fucking it up?

~ ~ ~

Poppy wasn’t exactly trashed, just buzzed to the point of having very few inhibitions. She had made the mistake of telling Erdene about Tora this afternoon at work and she had insisted they go for drinks after work to drown her sorrows. She had consumed more than she realized as Erdene had been feeding her the most delicious mixed drinks, she really should have asked what was in them. She had reached her limit three cups before she stopped drinking. She was home now, and still a little angry. She pulled out her phone.

Tora was in a foul mood, had been since that morning. He had snapped at Quincey this afternoon when he had asked why he was sulking. Tora didn’t sulk, he was just annoyed and upset and fuck his face. Fuck his life. He _was_ sulking. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He didn’t want to answer it. Fuck Vince, fuck Quincey, fuck Gyu. Fuck anyone who wanted anything from him right now. Sitting up on his couch he fished his phone out of his pocket to turn it off. Fuck everyone…but her. Bobby’s text flashed on his homescreen.

_You! Why are you so freaking big?_

He blinked at it, tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. She had texted him! Him this time! Not ‘Jeidon’! He considered how to respond for a moment, wanting to make sure he said the right thing.

_Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya. I know I can be intimidating._

Poppy ignored his message in her drunken stupor, intent on getting out what she wanted to, her phone’s auto correct working overtime to make her messages legible.

_why’d you have to lie and pretend to be someone else? I really liked you._

Tora rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t know what to say to that either.

_didn’t think you’d give me a chance. never meant to let it go where it did. ya just texted me out of nowhere and I had nothing to do so I texted you back. I’m sorry I hurt ya sweetheart. really._

Poppy felt tears welling as she read his message. Why did he have to be so nice about it?

_You’re a jerk. Jeidon’s a jerk. Julri is a jerk. You’re all a bunch of jerks. make it up to me._

Tora frowned as he read her text. How was he supposed to do that? And who the fuck was Julri?

_anything. name it._

Poppy wobbled a little where she stood in her kitchen. She had torn her cupboards apart looking for something sweet. Why did she have to start a diet this week?

_Brownies and choco covered pretzels. Bring me them and you are forgiven for lying._

Tora blinked down at his screen. Was she fucking serious? His phone dinged twice, the first was her address. The second had him running for his car.

_Be here in less than an hour or forget it._

Poppy wasn’t screwing around. She wanted her damn chocolate. Yesterday had been so disappointing. All she wanted was to drown her sorrows in her favourite treats.

~ ~ ~

Tora knocked on her door, chocolate in hand with a few minutes to spare. Poppy flung the door open. “You got my stuff?” She barked, glaring up at him in a pair of comfy shorts and a tshirt that said ‘dream big little mermaid’.

Tora smirked at her and held out the bag of goodies, she was so damn cute. Poppy snatched them from his hand and walked away leaving the door open behind her. He wasn’t exactly sure if that meant she was inviting him in. At least she hadn’t slammed it in his face. He ventured into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He really hoped he wasn’t fucking this up again. He found her sitting on a cushion, tearing open the pokey box he had bought her, the brownies on the table in front of her. He moved around to sit on the cushion opposite her. She ignored him until he spoke, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Thanks for bringing me snacks.” She mumbled as she munched on a pretzel stick.

Tora arched a brow, she was really into the food, “uh, look, I didn’t mean to hurt ya.”

Poppy rolled her eyes, reaching for another chocolate covered pretzel stick, “whatever, it makes a lot more sense now though. Couldn’t figure out how Jeidon would have ever gotten a job as a bodyguard, he was only like,” she put her hand slightly above her head, cutting the hair roughly four inches above her hairline, “this much taller than me. You though,” she waved her hand up and down the length of him, “I get it.”

Tora blinked at her, “uh huh, I guess ya wouldn’t need a stool to clock him.” He teased; glad she didn’t seem mad anymore.

Poppy furrowed her brow, reaching for a brownie now, “ya that was confusing too,” she looked up at him, mumbling as she bit into her treat, “fudge biscuits, you’re so big I even have to look up when we’re sitting down.”

Tora laughed, this girl was too much, ‘fudge biscuits’? Really? “I hope you’re not still scared of me. I won’t hurt ya.”

Poppy swallowed, and smirked at him as she tilted her head back in indignation. “Of course I was scared of you, you’re huge! And, I mean look at ya!” she said waving her hand up and down the length of him, “you’re all Mr. tattoos and spacers and moody faced. Jee whiz would it kill ya to smile?” Tora laughed and grinned, she had said was scared with an emphasis on the ‘was _’_ , as in past tense. She certainly didn’t seem afraid now. “Stop that!” Poppy ordered, “don’t look at me with those dimples!”

Tora couldn’t stop smirking, overjoyed she was giving him the time of day again, “well what do ya want me to do with my face then? First ya say don’t frown and now ya say don’t smile, what is it ya want me to do with my mouth?” he teased.

Poppy’s eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the side, leaning back, balancing her weight on her palms, her snacks now forgotten, “You could kiss me with it,” she murmured as she stared at his full lips.

Tora’s eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea if she was fucking with him again or if she was serious. He really hoped she meant it. “Can I?” he asked, unsure of himself.

Poppy blinked at him, bleary eyed, “can you what?” she asked.

Tora’s brows drew together, his mouth pressed in a flat line. What was she playing at? He wasn’t sure if he could handle another of her hot and cold routines. His fingers were twitching for a cigarette but he didn’t think she’d appreciate him lighting up in her place. “Kiss you,” he said calmly, trying his best not to reveal how nervous she had him.

Poppy’s hand slipped and she fell back, catching herself on her elbow, “did I say that out loud?” she asked, her tone just as full of surprise as her face, “well that’s embarrassing.”

Tora gave her an assessing look; she had been acting strange since he had arrived. He stood, circled the table and pulled her to her feet. She held onto his forearms, trying to steady herself, her head lulling back so she could stare at him. “So? Whatcha waiting for Mr. Tall, Dark and Serious?” Poppy teased.

Tora arched a brow at her, ducking his head, pressing his mouth to hers. She tasted like juice and gin. Well, that explained it. He cradled her head with one big hand as he deepened the kiss. She was moaning, her hands still holding tight to his forearms. He pulled away, hoping she wouldn’t be upset with him in the morning. She had said she was cool with him being an animal but he wasn’t sure that was the truth. “Ok feisty pants. Bed time.”


	7. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, and so, we've reached the end. Enjoy! Can't wait to read your thoughts! :)
> 
> Song suggestion: You Go Down Smooth by Lake Street Dive

**SATURDAY**

Poppy woke with a splitting headache. She rolled over, pleasantly surprised to find a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers on her nightstand. She sat up in bed slowly, conscious of her stomach’s protests at the movement. She drank the water greedily after taking the pills. She picked up her phone, intent on texting him an apology. She could remember every embarrassing moment of the previous evening. She smirked when she noticed she had a text from him.

_so I know ya won’t see this till tomorrow. i’m in ya parking lot, just put ya to bed. text me when ya get this so i know ya not dead. about the kiss, i shouldn’t have done that when you were drunk. in my defence, i didn’t know ya had been drinking. i’d like to do it again though._

Poppy grinned from ear to ear, glad he cared and hadn’t taken advantage of her the previous night.

_Thanks for looking after me. I appreciate it. I’d like to do it again too._

His phone dinged through his headphones. Tora pulled out his phone without missing a stride, only stopping his run when he realized who the message was from. The back half of her message had him grinning like an idiot. He was so glad he hadn’t pushed things last night. He had wanted to toss her onto the bed and ravage her the way he’d been dreaming about since she’d sent him her picture days ago. Her wanting to see him again was so much better.

_anytime ya need a delivery boy, text me sweetheart_

Poppy giggled at his message on her way to the kitchen. She was going to make herself a good breakfast, drink some electrolytes and take some vitamin supplements. She figured in two hours she’d feel better. She pulled the eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter, an idea hitting her. She grabbed her phone and fired off a quick message.

_you busy tonight?_

Tora frowned. Saturday was always his busy night. Criminals always worked weekends. He wondered just how pissed Vince would be if he blew off a night of collections. He sighed heavily, weighing his options. Whatever, fucking worth it.

_wide open. need more chocolate?_

He held his breath, waiting on her response; did she really want to see him again already? Would she let him kiss her? Would she let him do more? Did last night count as a date? If it did this would be the second. She had said…

_thought maybe you could take me to dinner to make up for blowing off lunch yesterday._

Tora shot her a reply before shoving his phone back in his hoodie pocket, running back the way he had come. If he was fast enough, he might be able to finish most of his collections before he had to pick her up.

_abso-fucking-lutely. i’ll pick ya up at eight._

~ ~ ~

Poppy was still trying to decide what to wear when he knocked on her door. She couldn’t choose between jeans and a v neck sweater or a long sleeved high neck floral mini dress. Making a snap decision, she pulled the dress over her head. Padding over to let him in, she smoothed it out as she opened the door. “Hey!” she greeted him.

Tora’s gaze slid over her, she looked stunning. Christ, she was fully covered aside from her legs and he still thought he looked sexier than any stripper he’d ever seen. Her neckline scooped only low enough to show off her collar bones but the stretchy material of her dress hugged her body beautifully, her arms and torso were covered in red and orange flowers on a black background. He followed the pattern until he reached the hem that cut her at mid-thigh. Jesus. He trailed his eyes back up to her face, her hair was in a loose bun, her bangs framing her beautiful face. Mascara the only make up she had applied to accentuate her big doe eyes. “Hi,” he replied, watching as she bent over to secure a pair of black heels before throwing a purse across her body. The strap fell between her breasts, the weight causing it to dig between them slightly, accentuating their size.

Poppy stepped forward and he took one back, giving her enough room to close and lock the door behind her. She took a steadying breath before turning around. He looked amazing. His dark grey dress shirt was rolled to the elbows, showing off his powerful forearms and vibrant tattoos. He hadn’t done up all the buttons, a skull necklace hung from his neck, nestled between the flaps of his collar, hinting at the powerful chest hidden beneath the shirt. He had style, hell, he had even matched a black baseball hat with his black pants. She turned to him with a brilliant smile, trying to cover her anxiety. Now was not the time to let her mind wander into the gutter. “Ready?” she asked.

Tora smirked at her, glad she hadn’t caught him staring at her ass. “Ya, I’m parked downstairs,” he replied, grabbing her hand in his as he lead her down the stairs and out to his red sports car. He held the door open for her, doing his best to be polite before moving around to the driver’s side.

“So, where are we going?” Poppy asked, twisting herself in her seat to face him as much as she could. Tora turned on the car, Mesmerized by JaRule and Ashanti drifting from the speakers.

Tora put the car in drive as he answered her, “What do ya feel like? I’ll take ya wherever ya want. Any requests?”

Poppy’s eyes slide to the side and she bit her lip, thinking about what she wanted, the suggestive lyrics of the song proving to be very distracting. “Uh, anything as long as it’s not vegetarian, I’m in the mood for meat tonight.”

Tora laughed at her unintended double entendre as the song ended and Pony by Ginuwine started playing, “come on Bobby, do I look like a vegetarian to ya? Didn’t I tell ya the first day we talked I’m all about Korean BBQ?” he teased before adding, “You down for steak?”

Poppy smiled at him, remembering how scared she had been he was going to pervy with her. Speaking of which, the song playing in the background was even more explicit then the last. “Steak is expensive. I’ve already forgiven you Tora, you don’t need to spend a fortune on me.”

Tora cocked a brow at her, already heading towards the Black Swan Bistro and Bar. “Chill sweetheart, ya think I don’t have the money for a couple steaks? Besides, I’m happy to make up not telling ya about me sooner for as long as you’ll let me.” He flicked his indicator on, changing lanes, as The Fix by Nelly began playing.

Poppy was blushing, less because of what he had said and more due to his playlist. Was this the kind of thing he always listened to? She already wanted to jump him, the last thing she needed was more encouragement. If the next song was suggestive as well she was going to say something. “In that case steak sounds awesome!” She exclaimed shifting in her seat to face forward.

He glanced at her profile, she looked content, he reached over and grabbed her hand, the other on the wheel. Keeping his eyes on the road, he brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her fingers. “Thank you for giving me a chance. I’m sure I’m nothing like Jeidon but I’m really glad ya fucked up his number. I meant it when I said I liked ya.” His lips brushed her skin as he spoke, reminding her of how they had felt pressed against her own. That heat was back in her belly, quickly descending to settle between her legs. He kept her hand captive, interlocking their fingers before letting his forearm rest on the console between them.

Poppy bit her lip, not sure what she wanted to say in return, she still wasn’t sure she trusted him but she wanted to believe him. “Well let’s see how tonight goes, and you’re right, you’re nothing like him. He was, uh, well,” she paused not wanting to offend him.

Tora smirked, glancing at her and the nervous look on her face, “short?” he guessed. She turned to look at him, slightly surprised before devolving into giggles.

“Yes Tora, the only difference between you two is a foot and a half of height,” she replied sarcastically.

Tora smiled, please she felt comfortable enough to joke with him, he liked her hand in his, it felt natural, like it belonged there. “Look Poppy-”

She cut him off, wagging her brows at him, “Ooh, my actual name, now I know you’re gonna say something serious.” She teased.

He barked out a laugh and turned his dazzling dimples on her again from the previous night. “I’m glad you can joke with me, but ya, I was gonna be serious. Look, I’m not not under any delusions I’m your usual type but for what it’s worth, you’re mine, and I meant every word I texted you. The only thing that was a lie was the omission that I wasn’t who ya thought I was.”

Poppy grinned at him, “oh ya? What about hating ‘Jeidon’” she joked, shaking their joined hands.

“I do hate him. I hate him for meeting ya first, you’re the one that assumed I meant I didn’t like the name,” he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

Poppy tilted her head at him, she supposed that could be true. Was it possible he had told her the truth the whole time? She grinned as she realized she could trap him in a lie even if it was just a joke. “Oh ya, and I bet you’re the baddest gangster in the city too?” she teased. 

Tora frowned, hoping she wouldn’t freak at what he was about to say, “I never lied to you about anything.” He said seriously, giving her hand a small squeeze. He couldn’t look at her, worried she might reject him again.

Poppy’s eyes widened, she would have tugged her hand back if he hadn’t been holding it so tight. “You’re serious?” she whispered.

He sighed, pulling over and throwing the car in park so he could turn to look at her. “I’ve been more honest with you than anyone else I know. If that scares you I’ll take you home right now. I’m not gonna force ya to be around me if ya don’t want to be but I really like ya sweetheart and I wanna see where this goes if you’re willing. But, I’m not gonna lie to ya about who I am or what I’m about and before ya go thinking I lied to ya again I am a bodyguard. I just work for bad people.”

Poppy was about to respond when she realized I Know What Them Girls Like by Ludacris and Chris Brown was playing, _They like a little danger and might not admit it, But they on for the chase and they want us to come and get it, Plus they love a young thug that's overflowing with swag!_ She shook her head, considering what he had said carefully. He was dangerous, he was waving a huge red flag at her right now but all she could think about was how much the little brush with danger was turning her on. There was something seriously wrong with her. She was sure of it.

“Okay Tora, I have no idea how to feel about that and I’m gonna need a day to digest that information. I don’t think there’s any harm in going to dinner though.” She paused, he was looking at her so seriously, she was desperate to lighten the mood again, “Since you’re so honest though, I have to know, what’s up with this playlist? Do you want to sleep with me that bad?” She teased.

Tora cocked a brow at her, what the fuck? He stopped to listen to the music, tuning into the lyrics for the first time, _So get loose and slide off your damn garments,_ _Show 'em whose the boss, they take orders from the sergeant, There's places on your body that I'm trying to find, So in the sack, talk to me, tell me whats on your mind,_ _And I got plenty more to learn if you's invested in me, They don't love me for who I am but who I'm destined to be, And for that!, I'll give you everything up under the sun._ He laughed aloud leaning back in his seat, giving her hand another squeeze before turning a dazzling smile on her. “Fuck ya baby, more than anything.” He shot her a heated look, before his features lightened and he added, “This song though, and whatever else we’ve been listening to, it’s just a random playlist on shuffle. Sorry to disappoint ya again, I ain’t that smooth.”

Poppy was gawking at him _Fuck ya baby, more than anything_ rattling in her head. How did he just say something like that with zero shred of embarrassment? He studied her, a little worried he had scared her again, maybe he had been a bit too bold? “Sorry sweetheart, thought we were being straight up with each other?” He asked, snapping her out of her shock.

“Ya, yes, uh, yes, absolutely. Like I told you, my ex was a liar and a cheater so I appreciate the honesty. You just surprised me that’s all,” she explained sitting back in her chair, staring forward through the windshield. Poppy had never felt this sexy in her life. To think the greek god next to her actually wanted her nerdy ass.

Tora pulled the car back onto the road, caressing her hand with his thumb. “For what it’s worth, he was a fucking moron to screw around on a woman like ya. He obviously didn’t see what a good thing he had in front of him.”

She was gawking at him again, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “you sure you didn’t pick that song?”

Tora laughed, “yes, why?” he asked eying her from his peripherals, as Search by NF came on.

“I know what them girls like? You seem like a pretty smooth talker to me,” she stated flippantly, propping her elbow on the window ledge beside her.

Tora chuckled, genuinely entertained by the small woman in his passenger seat, “woman, I am the furthest thing from smooth. If I were I would have figured out a way to make ya stay with me on Thursday night, broke my heart watching ya walk away like that.”

Poppy could feel her defenses crumbling as he pulled them in front of a fancy restaurant, he got out and tossed his keys to the valet. As soon as Poppy came around to stand beside him he grabbed her hand again, enjoying the connection she allowed. He led them inside, bypassing the line and then ordering for both of them when the waiter came. They joked easily back and forth while they ate, she really enjoyed the steak and the jazz music that filled the restaurant. Over the course of the meal, she discovered that he knew the waiter and enjoyed listening to them raze each other over his hat. She agreed with the waiter, he definitely looked like a badass in it.

She was finishing her desert when he levelled a lustful look on her over the rim of his water glass. “So,” he ventured, setting his glass down, “is this our first date, or our second?” he inquired, crossing his arms, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned towards her.

Poppy just about choked on her last bite of cake at his question, knowing exactly what he was referring to. She reached for her water, draining it before studying him carefully. His body language was completely open and easy to read, there was no question about what he was actually asking. “If this is our first?” she inquired.

He shrugged one shoulder, smirking at her, “then I’ll be a perfect gentleman after this and take ya home, kiss ya goodnight and leave ya at your door.”

Poppy cocked her head to the side, smiling at him, that was a good answer. She dragged her finger through the strawberry sauce that had been drizzled all over the desert plate, bringing it to her lips to lick clean, “and if it’s our second?” she asked before popping the finger in her mouth.

His smirk widened; his mind filling with dirty images as her cheeks hollowed and her lips pursed around her finger, “then I wanna wrestle and figure out just what part of your body is my catnip,” he finished, winking at her before calling for the check.


End file.
